


An Essay About Merlin

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Essay, Gen, Grading, Merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon found on mugglebornheadcanon: Muggleborns start all their essays about Merlin with 'In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name...Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Essay About Merlin

I sat down behind my desk, groaning deeply as I stared at the huge stack of essays waiting for me to be graded. This was always the least fun part of my job, but I think the students think that as well – writing essays that is. I cracked my knuckles and grabbed the first one while sipping my cup of tea.

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name…Merlin_

My eyebrow arched as I read that. It sounded familiar, but I could not remember from what. I just shake my head and continued grading it, using my red ink to mark mistakes. After I was finished with the essay, I wrote down the final mark and picked up the next scroll. Surprisingly, it started with the exact same sentence. Have they been plagiarizing? I looked at others and at least a third of all the essays started with the same sentence or at least something similar.

I looked at the names of the students and groaned deeply. Every single student who had used that sentence was muggleborn or half-blood. Now I remembered where it had sounded familiar. There was a new series on television called _Merlin_. Seems the students thought to be funny or had actually mistaken the fictional Merlin with the real one.

Laughing hearty, I shook my head amused. No matter the reason, it was actually funny. I decided to let it slide this time. They were all well written and had well-constructed arguments. It was not all about the ‘real’ Merlin, but still, darn creative.

I picked up my quill again and continued grading them, at times a soft chuckle about the creativity of their arguments.

A few days later, I handed back their essays, smiling as many were ecstatic with their marks. When they were all handed it out, I sat down on my desk, looking at my students.

“Just so you all know for the next time…” I smirked amused as they all looked curious at me. “When I ask you all to write an essay about Merlin, I do not mean the TV-show Merlin.” They looked angelic but also sheepish at me.

“And for the sake of my sanity, don’t you all start with practically the same sentence every again!”


End file.
